The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEO4110’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create freely branching Osteospermum cultivars with attractive inflorescences.
The new Osteospermum originated from an open-pollination in 2002 of an unnamed proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis selection, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Osteospermum ecklonis, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.